


Not Such An Angel

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 5 [13]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebekah feeds on Cami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Such An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during "Tangled Up in Blue" so spoilers for that episode.

Rebekah followed the other girl out of the party. Once they were far enough away that she was sure they wouldn’t be overheard, she grabbed the human and pulled her into an alleyway at vampire speed.

“Don’t scream” Rebekah compelled Cami. “Don’t fight me.” Immediately Cami stopped struggling.

“I saw you tonight. At the party” she clarified. “You look so tempting dressed up like an angel. Good enough to eat, in fact” she said, before sinking her fangs into the human’s neck.

As Rebekah began drinking greedily, turned on by images of Cami in her costume, the other girl began to moan. To Rebekah’s surprise they didn’t sound like moans of pain, but moans of pleasure.

“Well, well” she said, pulling away from Cami’s neck to look her in the face. “I guess you’re not such an angel after all.”

Resuming her feeding, she relished every moan she elicited from the girl she was holding.

When she was finished, not a trace of blood was on Cami’s white costume.

Rebekah almost regretted what she knew she had to do next.

“Forget everything that happened after you left the party” she compelled.

Although Cami would forget their encounter, Rebekah never would.


End file.
